ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Exiles: New World (Marvel NEW)/Issue 12
The twelfth issue of the Marvel NEW ongoing series, Exiles: New World. It is preceded by Exiles: New World Issue 11 and succeeded by Exiles: New World Issue 13. Synopsis Maestro's Army has more than it seems. With four new Hulks by his side, Greenskyn faces not one or two, but '''three' Hulks of catastrophic might. While chances of their survival are slim, Bull and the real Maestro begin their plan to liberate him and defeat the fake Maestro. On the other hand, Rojhaz and his comrades are forced to deal with their own Hulk, ultimately more furious than any he's ever seen!'' Continuity The issue takes place right after both teams' last known activities in the previous issue, part of The Hulk of Two Worlds story arc. It is the fourth part of the arc. Plot Earth-9200 Taking off from last issue's surprise, the Hulk of Earth-Z, or more conveniently known as the Zombie Hulk, lets out a roar that dominates the entire Arena. The roar briefly stuns the crowd and freezes Greenskyn and his Hulks, but the crowd goes wild moments later with their cheers. EMH Hulk, standing beside him, cries at Zombie Hulk's arrival. Greenskyn asks him if he has a problem with him, while stammering. EMH Hulk lets out a sigh, saying that seeing another cannibal Hulk is quite a disturbing sight for him. Green asks him if there are other cannibal Hulks, and he mentions one that guarded the city's border. Green responds with utter disgust but informs him that he has no idea how to react to these beings. Seeing the three beings now seemingly idle yet prepared for battle, Green turns to the other Hulks and asks if they want a plan for this one or just smash them to pieces. The Peter Parker Hulk, just as how inexperienced he is in his Hulk form, simply says "Parker Smash" in a questioning tone. Although EMH Hulk and Greenskyn understand not of him, surprisingly Ross and David understand him. They respond with their own grunts: Ross trying to speak with his English that's broken by the Hulk form's simple mind and David's caveman-like vocalizations.Green and Hulk see each other, the former asking the latter if he knows what they're saying. Hulk says that he should understand them but he's surprised he can't. Greenskyn also has the same case. When the three Hulks seemingly get into a small argument, Hulk 2099 giggles in excitement and thinks himself if they're that stupid to try and formulate a plan with different Hulks altogether. On his flying platform, he turns towards Maestro and asks him if he's free to start it. Maestro smiles at him, immediately signalling him to start the match. With his microphone's power turned up and the speakers blared to the highest volume possible, Hulk 2099 yells out that the battle will commence in three seconds. When the countdown reaches one, the Horseman of War quickly gallops towards Greenskyn with Zombie Hulk and Infernal Hulk rushing along him. Reacting at the last second, Greenskyn hastily stands his ground and forcibly holds back Red Hulk's equine posterior. Unfortunately, he's not prepared for his tremendous strength and gets shoved. He still gets his grip on the horse's head, though; he's just not stopping. Infernal Hulk briefly halts his advance to leap up and land on the quartet of Hulk, Ross, David, and Parker. They all managed to step aside in the nick of time, but Ross gets assaulted by Zombie Hulk who immediately tries to bite his arm. Ross furiously defends himself and stops the Hulk's jaws by keeping it open. Zombie Hulk knocks him down with his arms and smashes Ross multiple times, encouraging the crowd's cheer to go louder. Peter gets up first from the three and looks angry, once again yelling his catchphrase while leaping at Zombie Hulk to aid Ross. Unfortunately, Infernal Hulk quickly smashes the poor boy and lets out a demonic roar. Not letting his friend die, EMH Hulk calls out Infernal Hulk to fight him. The Demon wastes no time and rushes to fight him. EMH Hulk yells out a battle cry and punches his opponent's jaw before gut-punching and headbutting him. Knocking him over, the Infernal Hulk recovers and sees the Hulk trying to charge at him. He interrupts such attempt and locks him and himself in a battle of muscle power. Greenskyn gets charged to the corner of the Arena where he's violently rammed to its walls, letting out a cry of pain. He turns up and sees the Horseman of War transmoprhing his right arm into a blade. Greenskyn's expression turns into rage and he insults the Red Hulk for being a coward not fighting him himself. War surprisingly replies, telling him that the battle's over. Greenskyn looks over his shoulder to see Peter rushing to his aid while yelling "Parker Smash" multiple times. Knowing that the Horseman cares little for his surroundings, Greenskyn asks him if he forgets he's not the only Hulk there. In an instance, Parker announces his presence to the Horseman who unsurprisingly half-turns and stabs him with the blade. Unfortunately, he doesn't actually get to stab him as Greenskyn smashes his horse which uncontrollably forces Maestro to halt himself, allowing Parker to tag team on him as he does a stunning thunderclap. Freed, Greenskyn says he'll thank him later and rides on the Red Hulk while trying to control his horse's motion. When Red Hulk gets a hold of himself together and knocks Green aside, Peter uppercuts him and Green kicks down the horse, bringing the Horseman of War to the ground. Taking opportunity, Greenskyn delivers a string of beatdown and ends up throwing him to Zombie Hulk who's still trying to bite Ross. Zombie Hulk is sent flying away by Red Hulk's body and Ross gets freed. He sees Green and Peter running to his location, the latter reminding him of EMH Hulk. While EMH Hulk is locking with Infernal Hulk, the two of them begin to bark at each other with savage roars several times until a third roar comes, attracting the Demon's attention. Suddenly, Hulk '77 latches himself on to the Infernal Hulk, allowing EMH Hulk to break free and smash his face to kingdom come. Hulk '77 gets off just in time when the three opposing Hulks finally gathered around. From his balcony, Maestro unhappily looks on as he thought that those three were supposed to be powerful. Bruce Banner's voice suddenly comes in his ears, informing him that the Gamma Serum will take effect now. The five Hulks gather around with Greenskyn at the center, still ready for combat. He asks EMH Hulk if they're not as strong as they thought. He confirms and the only thing helping them is their savagery. They on the other hand, have each other. When Greenskyn rallies his Hulks to keep on fighting, the scene briefly switches to an undisclosed lab where Banner is seen tapping a button on a console. After Greenskyn advises his fellow Hulks to attack in conjunction and ordering them to attack specific targets, Zombie Hulk suddenly gains an increase in muscle mass, his body visibly getting larger. Roaring in pain, this takes everyone in the Arena by surprise and EMH Hulk asks what he is up to. Even Maestro and Misstro themselves are impressed by this, Maestro asking Banner if this is his byproduct. Banner happily confirms and tells him he apologizes in advance for what is about to happen. Seconds later, the previously enraged Zombie Hulk suddenly calms down and falls to the ground on his knees. His teammates, Infernal Hulk and War Rulk, look upon him in confusion and the latter asks if he's starving. In an immediate turn of events, Zombie Hulk speaks and tells him that his appetite's just brewing up. With breakneck speeds, Zombie Hulk overwhelms War Rulk and bites his head off, violently tearing the life out of him. Seeing this, everyone in the Arena briefly goes silent as the Zombie Hulk feasts upon the Horseman of War. After finishing his meal, he turns his attention towards a terrified Infernal Hulk who also falls victim to him. The Arena still silent, nobody expects such ordeal and Maestro asks Banner if this is under control. The panel that focuses on Banner simply shows him smirking, stating the fun will begin soon enough. Walking back a few paces away, David looks on with confusion as of what has just happened. Parker and Ross express the same thing as they grunt and moan with understanding. Hulk and Greenskyn converse, the former telling him that the cannibal has just grown stronger. Greenskyn assures him that by now he doesn't care about them. Hearing Greenskyn's mutter, Zombie Hulk stops eating Infernal Hulk's brain and turns to the group, telling them that he sees them. Throwing both Hulks' corpses at them, the group is utterly distracted and exposed to Zombie Hulk's attack. Greenskyn gets the first taste of his new strength and is knocked down due to his sheer strength. As he struggles to hold him back, Green thinks to himself that he has stupidly killed his teammates and despite his advantage, he's still vulnerable. Zombie Hulk taunts him as weak and foolish, stating that his death is inevitable. Green accepts but scolds him for thinking he'll die today. Summoning his teammates, EMH Hulk teams up with Ross to deliver a jaw-breaking uppercut. Helping him up, the Zombie Hulk wipes the blood off his mouth and simply says "good". Not wanting to stop, Zombie Hulk begins another string of assault that overwhelms the Hulks, ending up with him biting off Ross' left hand. The Grey General roars in pain as Zombie Hulk chokes him and begins to slowly devour his head. Luckily, Ross is saved by Parker's timely intervention of bashing him aside. Parker furiously beats down the undead creature with a three-hit combo, but his attempts fail as Parker gets knocked out with a backhand from him. When Parker falls down, Hulk '77 springs out and using his bizarre appearance stuns Zombie Hulk as he shoves his stomach. He goes on to attack him with light punches (his strength is well below any other Hulks) while dodging his blows. That, is until he grabs him with his own titanic hand. He tries to bite off his legs, but EMH Hulk ad Greenskyn jump to the scene to stop him. Punching him again, Zombie Hulk gets knocked back but doesn't let Hulk '77 go. Realizing what will happen next, Greenskyn mutters no while Zombie Hulk "thanks" them for being weak. With only the Hulks' expressions of horror, Hulk '77 is heard screaming at the top of his lungs while a "crunch" effect ensues. - Outside the Arena, David Banner's scream is heard by the disguised Exiles and Maestro, the former suggesting that a blood sacrifice has ensued. Ghost Rider admits to the team that he's quite scared by now and Nova assures him that everything will be fine. She adds by asking the Spirit of Vengeance if he hasn't faced super-powered foes before. Rider informs her he only teamed up with an elderly Wolverine, a pacifist Hulk, and an obese Spider-Man against Obadiah Stane and then with a bunch of "specials" against a mad Ultron. Nova points that out and tells him he'll be fine, but Rider reveals that he's not a good fighter and can't do much to help them even though he handled some Imperfects back when Rhodes and Parker were alive. Nova simply says okay and continues walking. Bull asks Maestro if he really wants to break in his own palace just as he planned and he confirms, saying that with his impostor being distracted by her giant friend and whoever he pitted against him, the palace should be guarded by no less than his puny human guards. Nova asks Bull if she should scout the Arena, and Maestro answers her instead. He tells him that there's no need for that and informs that the guards should let them in thanks to their veiling devices. Apparently to the inhabitants' eyes, they all are basically peasants with distinct features that identify their true nature, though hardly. Nova turns to Bull and nods to her, saying that they should go now. Maestro informs them that no matter what they do, they will attract "attention" when they try to liberate their friend. In that opportunity, he will try to salvage what he can from his museum to confront Maestro and defeat him. The Exiles turn at each other, Ghost Rider asking Maestro if he's sure he can beat him. Maestro sighs in annoyance and asks if he must demonstrate his might upon him. Rider simply says "OK" and goes on to mind his business. Before Maestro can set off, Bull asks him if he does not make it. Maestro bluntly tells her that if so, then the duty falls down to them. After giving a parting gesture, Bull looks quite annoyed but Nova states hedoes have a point: if one of this universe can't beat him, then it's all their job. Rider tells them to just hope he succeeds and Greenskyn's still alive. - Entering the Arena, the Exiles are surprised at the amount of Hulks there are. Excluding the Hulks on-ground, the Arena is literally filled with Hulks with minimal human presence. They still opt to sit between the humans, however. As they sit down, Ghost Rider's the first one to express concern and he sees Greenskyn getting beaten the hell out of by a "funky-looking Hulk" while other Hulks lay on the ground beaten, one of them having lost an arm and another having his upper and lower body parts splintered in two. Nova comments that it seems Greenskyn hasn't been struggling alone. Bull agrees and tells them they must save him as soon as possible, but Rider points out that the other Maestro and his "girlfriend" are watching over the Arena alongside a bizarre Hulk-Lizard hybrid that's floating around a podium. Rider once again says that they're left with no options but to wait for Maestro to pull off his plan. Bull however, states that he actually implied them to steal the Arena's audience, including the false Maestro's. Ghost Rider listened well to his implication but asks how they can attract their attention without going awkward. Bull tells that it's bullsh*t and heroes can never be awkward. Rider can't help but clear his throat as he reminds Cassandra how awkward youngsters are. Nova does not get this and Bull informs her that Ghost Rider's a young man around the age of 15-18. Rider partially reveals that he's "borderline younger than that". Bull suggest they don't focus on such topic and she decides to inform Greenskyn that they're here. Justicer's Tallus glows as she transmits a telepathic message to Greenskyn. While trying to fend off Zombie Hulk, Greenskyn gets whacked up and left in a weakened state. Struggling to get up, he receives a second wind the moment Bull's words hit his ears. When asked if he's alright, Green admits that he's beginning to lose his own sh*t but her presence sure lives him up. Green gets up slowly as the Zombie Hulk approaches him menacingly, responding to Bull's second question if he needs immediate assistance. He smiles and turns to Zombie Hulk, vocally telling her they'll have their fun. When Zombie Hulk goes on to try devour the weakened troll, Greenskyn takes him by surprise by countering him with a thunderclap followed with a double uppercut that sends the crowd wild. Zombie Hulk is knocked back but looks visibly annoyed, asking Greenskyn why won't he fall already; he has beaten his teammates, devoured his own powerful "underlings", yet he's not stopping. Greenskyn responds by smiling, continued with a spit to his face and a mockery that taunts his appetite. Angered, he rushes him but Greenskyn simply steps aside and grabs his leg before throwing him a long distance away. This encourages the crowd to cheer for Greenskyn and the Exiles follow them. While cheering, Ghost Rider comments that this is the most "metal" moment he's ever known. Nova surprisingly agrees while Bull simply wants Greenskyn to win this. After seeing Zombie Hulk crash on the Arena's walls, Greenskyn looks around and turns to Maestro, asking him if this is all he got. This prompts everyone to laugh at him out of admiration of his savagery. Maestro turns to Misstro and informs her Banner has failed. Misstro assures him that she will take care of this, until Banner's voice comes in. He tells Maestro the Serum has run out for now and it will be re-administered in the coming minutes. Maestro angrily yells at him, saying that he needs it now. Banner casually responds by saying if so, then Misstro can take over now. Misstro rudely asks Maestro who does this "Banner" think he is and Maestro suggests that she handle Greenskyn and wipe him off this planet. Before intruding Green's show, Hulk 2099 floats up to them and informs Maestro his "persons of interest" may be there. In an instance, he points out three hooded figures with strange symbols on their hoods. Maestro smiles at this and tells Misstro there's even more reason to finish off Greenskyn. Misstro smiles at the prospect and tells him that it's her pleasure. Misstro leaps off the balcony and lands near Greenskyn. Greenskyn laughs at Misstro who stares at him with anger. Greenskyn once again turns to Maestro and asks if he's too afraid to fight him. Maestro simply looks on with silence as Green diverts his attention towards Misstro, brandishing her Stormbreaker and shield. He diverts his eyes to Maestro again, now asking him if he's letting his concubine getting all the fun. On the seats, the Hulks are impressed by this and the Exiles clap at his manners. Ghost Rider however, does not clap and doubts if it's the best thing he should do. Indeed, Misstro quickly attacks Greenskyn who says he's still got some juice left in him. During the fight, the audience encourages Greenskyn through roars, thunderclaps, and praises. Although Greenskyn's power is outmatched by Misstro's equipment and speed, he still gives a good fight until Misstro breaks his right fibula, forcing him to support himself on his left knee. With a bloodied face, he sees Misstro unsheathing her Sakaaran broadsword, preparing to decapitate him. She asks him if he has any last words, and with a smile he says, "Open yer eyes, damn slattern", in an instance, an energy blast swallows Misstro whole and knocks her back with some burn wounds. Raging, Misstro asks who the f*ck did that and the Exiles turn up to the scene, Nova saying that she'll thank her later. - Making his way to his palace, Maestro takes out several guards with surprising precision and goes to his throne room. Although it seems unprotected, Maestro knows that there will always be someone guarding the room especially in these times. Indeed, when he tries to access his vault, a being strikes him down by surprise with gracious speed. Maestro is unharmed however, and calls out to his attacker. The attacker, a reptilian being with quite a strange head for a Hulk, states that Maestro has warned all his servants for his impostor. Maestro, capable of identifying the attacker, comments his interest on him and asks what does he tell then. The attacker says he orders all of them to kill him on sight, and this poor form of mockery shall die by the hands of Chang Lam, the Abomination. Maestro chuckles at this and wonders why his impostor would actually have Abominations in his army. In addition, he notes his Chinese name and guesses that he's from "somewhere special". Lam says he doesn't know what he's talking about, but he's sure to kill him for the real Maestro despite his loss to his world's own Hulk. Maestro laughs and asks how can he think like that. Lam ignores him and goes on to strike him, charging at the Future Hulk. Unfortunately for the Abomination, Maestro is far more powerful than him and he simply chokes him. Calling him a toothless worm, he kills the Chinese Abomination by decapitating him with his bare hands. When Chang's head comes off, Maestro looks in terror as he simply intended to snap his neck. Deciding to ignore this, he goes to his throne and voices a secret code that unlocks the pathway towards his vault that contains the many artifacts and items of this world's dead heroes and villains. Entering his trophy room/vault, he sees that his impostor has made a few adjustments here and there to make it seem to look like a maze. He also notices that there a few artifacts that he did not attain during his experience that include a sleeker and smaller Mjolnir, a Stark-inspired Captain America Shield, Wolverine's past Weapon X Harness (which Maestro clearly has no use for), the glaive of an unknown warrior, a white Iron Man armor, a magical staff, and many more. Maestro thinks himself that his duplicate seems to have more obsession in collecting things than him. Getting his attention back to his objective, he reveals that his true purpose is to recover a secret weapon he had kept secret for many years: the Skrullian Shaper of Worlds. In his mind, he also reveals that he intended to use it to wipe a stray Hulk but decided not to, for he realized how crucial the Hulk is for his existence. Nevertheless, he goes on to search for it until an unexpected figure stands in front of the Shaper's container: Bruce Banner. Seemingly aware of who he is, Maestro tells him to step aside for the good of this universe. Banner begins to unravel his true identity, complaining to Maestro about all the time and torment he spent inside him, his suppression like a wild animal, and his underestimation of his intellect. Maestro chuckles at him, asking him if he did the same thing to him when they're together. By now, readers know that this "Bruce Banner" is actually the former human side of Earth-9200's Maestro himself. Banner voices his hatred of him and Maestro counters by saying that the pain he felt was the same pain he endured when he's "dumb". Nevertheless, Maestro is more interested in him getting out of the way. Banner however, goads him into asking how he could be separated. Maestro simply tells him that he already knew something's wrong with his soul after his "slaver" knocked him out, revealing that the duplicate Maestro did so. While Banner continues his blabbering, Maestro decides to walk pass him to get the Shaper of Worlds but Banner surprises him by physically stopping his progress with one arm. Shocked, Maestro wonders how he can do that. Banner informs him that it matters not and he's sick of him. In an instance, Maestro gets thrown halfway across the room. He recovers and responds with anger, assuring Banner that if a fight is what he want, he'll get it. Earth-2081 Continuing from last issue's aftermath in this universe, Rojhaz and his crew get up. Rojhaz sees to his teammates' condition and see that Punisher has received some cuts and bruises. Strange is fine as he managed to conjure a small shield that partially protects them. As the dust settles, Castle notices something strange rising through the smoke and apparently a Kronan Mercenary bursts out to the scene. In reflex, Castle quickly pulls out the Desert Eagle that he used to shoot Ronan and repeatedly shoots the stone-man to no avail. Before he can smash him to kingdom come, Strange forms a protective mandala that deflects his blow and advises Strange to not resort to "badass action weapons". Punisher annoyingly obeys and switches to his energy gun but finds no chance using it when a Kree Sentry narrowly blasts him with a blue stream of energy. Castle barely dodges and gets a wounded leg as a result. While kneeling, he returns fire to his attacker and melts the Sentry's face. When the Sentry tries to blast the exposed Punisher, a giant rock suddenly flies up to its chassis and utterly annihilates it, reducing it to nothing but pieces. Everyone turning to the large amount of dust obscuring an unknown figure behind the Exiles, the Hulk suddenly leaps up with all his fury and jumps right in front of the Exiles, crushing the intimidated Kronan. Seeing the raging Hulk, the alien mercenaries decide to turn their attention to the Last Green Giant and engage them. The Dire Wraiths start the attack by joining their power to create a barrier that holds back the Hulk. Unfortunately, the Hulk's unbriddled strength immediately breaks their effort as he tries to kill the five Wraiths. Not letting them die, the Flora Colossus of the group foolishly tries to stop the Hulk with vine entanglements and a few punches. Without caring if he's a Guardian of the Galaxy or not, the Hulk instantly breaks out and smashes the poor tree-man to death until he is nothing more than a piece of wood. After roaring in the rough victory, the Brood swarm covers the Hulk's entire body and ends up having their flesh rended instead of Hulk's thanks to the giant's thunderous clap. Before he can select his next target, the last Kronan Mercenary tries his mettle in taking him on but fails miserably as the Exiles watch him die limb by limb. Punisher comments that even Greenskyn isn't as gruesome as this. Rojhaz clarifies that all those fury forcibly held inside must have taken a toll on his sanity. He informs them that as much as how savage his Hulk could be in his original world, including his mindless form, and this Hulk is nearly as savage as the latter. Strange sarcastically tells that this should be easy, then. Castle surprisingly agrees, saying that dominating a simple brute should be as easy as breathing for Strange. Rojhaz admits he'd like to see that happen, but he won't believe how angry he is that telepaths don't even bother to calm him down. In the end, the Hulk successfully slaughters the entire alien team but not the remaining Kree Sentries. Thinking that he's clear, he turns towards the Exiles and lets out a huge roar Strange identifies as the fury Rojhaz mentioned. Before he can leap at the team, a Kree Sentry drops down and stops on him. It continues to blast a stream of dark energy at the Hulk but all it does it piss the Hulk even more. By just trying to stand up, the Hulk topples the Kree Sentry and quickly turns back to beat the circuits out of the alien machine. The other Kree Sentry tries to aid its fellow brethren, but its attempt to grab him fails as he backhands its palm, instantly destroying its hand. He turns his attention to the last Kree Sentry after it "insists" on killing him. Screaming an otherwordly roar at it after ripping out the Sentry's core, Hulk leaps at it while ignoring its energy blasts. Without any hope for the Sentry, Hulk outright tore through the Sentry's torso by simply jumping to him. Rojhaz orders his teammates to back away. They obey yet they do so with weak legs. Rojhaz notices this and asks if they're scared. Castle says that he's sympathizing all who pilot those things. Rojhaz informs him that Kree Sentries are pilotless. Strange says it'd be a bloodbath if those things actually have people in them. After the Hulk destroys the entire alien group, it slowly calms down and goes to see his surrounding environment. Castle asks Rojhaz if he's good now and the Captain orders him to not let his guard down. Castle humorously replies, "Aye aye, Captain", Rojhaz giving an awkward look at him. The Hulk observes the apocalyptic wasteland he's in, remembering where he is. He remembers that he's the last being alive on this planet, with puny Banner being the only obstacle. and his For a moment, he thought he has finally been alone and proven himself the strongest one there is. But when he realizes that there are three people behind him that resemble his former Avenger and Defender comrades, as well as a puny human hero, the Hulk's thoughts are clouded by rage and the Exiles are forced to continue their mission: kill him. Without any further due, the Hulk surprises the team by rushing and punching Rojhaz aside, sending him crashing on a rock. Castle yells out Rojhaz's name and proceeds to fire Power Cosmic rounds at the Hulk. It knocks him back for a while, but the moment it needs to cool down the Punisher can do all but swear as the Hulk briefly stops in front of him. Staring at the beast's irradiated eyes, the Punisher expects his life to extinguish as he smashes him, but the Hulk simply flicks him and knocks him out. Leaving Strange alone to face him, Strange tells the Hulk he doesn't know what kind of abomination he is, but he'll be beaten all the same. Hearing his words, Hulk surprises him by yelling out he's not Abomination. The Hulk proceeds to rip the ground, sending a shockwave to the Sorcerer Supreme. He easily dodges his attack by flying and blasts a multitude of sword constructs to harm the Hulk. The constructs simply bounce off him, prompting Strange to ask what he is made of. The Hulk once again rips out the ground and gets a large boulder, throwing it at Strange. He simply generates a portal that leads back to the Hulk, the boulder hitting his head instead. Strange wants to waste no time and he immediately casts an eldritch spell that summons purple tentacles beneath the Hulk's position, restraining him. The Hulk initially struggled to break free and Strange makes the Hulk roar in pain as he continues his chanting. Still, the behemoth's scientific might overpowers Strange's mystical prowess and he breaks free. The Hulk tries to bring Strange down by jumping at him but the magician is well prepared for him, generating an energy pillar that bounces him off. He proceeds to rain down an array of magic beams at him that overwhelm the Hulk. Despite Strange's apparent success in holding him down, the Hulk's anger perseveres and he jumps towards the tired Strange while ignoring his beams. Strange sees this and his eyes express despair before the Hulk delivers a straight, face-planting punch to Strange. Moments later, Strange violently lands to the ground with no apparent reaction afterwards. Landing on top of him with such force that a crater forms beneath his feet and his body. After such, the Hulk roars as he looks to the skies with the Exiles laying without motion, seemingly signifying that their mission failed... until hope glimmers one last time. Getting up, Rojhaz is surprised at what has become of his teammates. Calling out their names, he attracts the Hulk's attention but the Green Giant seemingly ignores him, simply looking at him albeit with the will to smash him. Approaching their "corpses", Rojhaz mourns them but Castle is apparently still alive. He slowly becomes unconscious and asks Rojhaz what the hell happened. Castle notices the Hulk standing behind him and is left without a reaction, asking him if the Hulk has just gone passive just like Greenskyn back in the Desert. Rojhaz turns to see him and says he doesn't know, but all he knows is that Strange is nowhere near being alive. Castle sees his body and curses, saying that it's his first f*cking day and he's died. Rojhaz, helping Castle up, suggests to keep the mourning for later. For now, it seems that they have to complete this impossible task no matter the cost. The two prepare for battle once again, ignoring the fact that they're utterly outmatched by the Hulk nd Strange has just gone down to whatever Hell has consumed him. Prepping his fists, Rojhaz gets into combat stance while telling the Hulk that he can do this all day. Before they can fight however, Rojhaz's Tallus glows and Kang's voice rolls in with a tone of panickiness. Kang tells them that the Exiles' missions are in jeopardy. A pissed off Punisher curses at her, telling that the Hulk just killed the sh*t out of their resident abra kadabra. Kang reveals that Strange hasn't actually died and whatever mysticism kept him alive has helped him go through the Hulk's attack. Rojhaz asks her what they should do next, and Kang states it's best to lure out the old Hulk to the other team's reality, where they're currently facing an even larger threat they can ever imagine. Kang tells him that all he has to do is lure the Hulk to be within the Tallus' teleportation range while Castle gets Strange to safety. Rojhaz tells her that he'll do what he can and decides to take things into his own hand. After ordering Castle to do what he's told to do, Rojhaz turns to the Hulk and pretends to be angry. He informs the old Hulk that he thought he is capable of being an instrument of good. He believed that Banner, no matter which reality he's of, was always a hero alongside the Hulk. He tells him of his time with his original timeline's Avengers, how the Hulk was noble enough to even save them although he came into conflict with them a couple of times. But now, he thinks that Banner's right: the Hulk is all but a mindless monster. Turning him back to his savage state, the Hulk roars one final time in his home universe as he runs towards Rojhaz whose Tallus glows brightly. Before teleporting, Punisher asks if he meant that and Rojhaz says no. Without flinching at the Hulk's motion of punching, they suddenly teleport to Earth-9200 where Bull and his team are facing problems of their own. Back to Earth-9200 In the middle of the Arena, Bull and Nova are seen laying on the ground with bloodied and battered bodies alongside the defeated Hulks and a dying Greenskyn. Ghost Rider is seen getting his life choked out by Misstro, who begs the young Rider to just die already. Ghost Rider refuses to do so and Misstro's response is swift and merciless. With the broadsword in her hand, she outright decapitates the young man and kicks his body aside. The weakened Bull struggles to get up but the amount of beating she received from Misstro's Stormbreaker was just too much. When she tries to crawl, she sees Ghost Rider's headless body and mutters a small "no". Knowing that their mission failed, she turns to Nova and Greenskyn, the former still partially conscious. Nova sees her and does a "last joke", telling her that she always thought Hulks are weak. This utterance is overheard by Misstro who walks towards her and kicks her body over while dropping Ghost Rider's still-lit skull. Nova still has some fight left in her but keeps it as a surprise. Misstro sees the weakened host of the Worldmind and asks if she's ready to die. In her perspective, the Worldmind tells her that her life is threatened. Nova gets annoyed and reminds it they still have one last trick. Misstro sighs on her "response" and cracks both her wrists, prompting her to scream in pain. She tells her that she and her "Exiles" have failed and their "host" has failed, as well. Quite immediately, Bruce Banner steps out of Maestro's balcony's shadows to unveil that he has beaten the original Maestro. The impostor Maestro compliments Banner for being even more unexpected than he thought, and Banner says that it's his pleasure. He throws the wounded body of the true Maestro to the middle of the Arena, landing near Bull. Still with enough strength to speak, he sees Bull and says that he didn't know how he could be so powerful. In the balcony, Maestro tells Hulk 2099 that his power is infinite and none can challenge him, even this duplicate of him. Hulk 2099 agrees, continuing his interaction by asking him if the day has gone good for him. Maestro confirms and he has never been as delighted as this day. However, he informs Eisenhart that he has just realized something: if the Exiles are a team to save multiversal problems, why are there only three of them? Hulk 2099 goes silent for a moment and realizes this as well, staring Maestro with both of them having wide eyes. Nevertheless, they're still confident that they can take care of the remaining Exiles anyway. In the Arena, Bull calls Misstro out and asks her to stop. Misstro spits at the Captain Britain's face, saying that trying to be a hero won't work for her. Bull lets out a small laugh, taunting her by reminding who she used to be. Turning her attention to Bull, she chokes her up and reasserts that she is Misstro, not She-Hulk. She adds that for their unwanted presence and oppositino to Lord Maestro, execution will come to them just as it came to their Spirit of Vengeance. Arming her broadsword, he drops the desperate Bull down who mutters for God's forgiveness. Misstro grins at the prospect of killing her and goes on to deal the killing blow... the moment her Tallus suddenly glows and Uatu's voice booms, telling her that back-up is coming. The volume of Uatu's voice attracts the Exiles and Maestro's attention, including Misstro who all grunt in confusion as of what just happened. Seconds later, a portal suddenly materialized with Rojhaz and Castle (with Strange in his arms) hastily warning them to back away. With all their remaining strength, they do so painfully (except Misstro). A short time after their arrival, Misstro curses who the hell just came through and suddenly the Hulk of Earth-2081 surprises Misstro from the portal with an intimidating roar and lands on top of her, feet first. The Hulk's colossal landing kicks up a massive amount of dust that attracts the attention of Maestro and his "loyal servants", who are now utterly confused at what happened. Maestro gets up from his chair and sees the giant dust storm that has just kicked up. When the dust settles, he is angered at what he sees and sights the rest of the Exiles that have just arrived who apparently brought someone else in tow. After the dust settles, the End Hulk is distracted at this new environment and looks around him. He's no longer in that filthy wasteland from his home reality, and he's not just left with those three puny humans but with some more people (most of them dying) and what he noticed the most: Hulks. Seeing the aged Hulk, impostor Maestro sighs in disappointment and tells him that he has to handle this himself. Jumping to the Arena itself, Maestro goes on to confront the End Hulk while the crowd stays silent due to their lack of knowledge on what is going to happen. Slowly walking towards the now-idle End Hulk (while being watched by Rojhaz and Castle), monologuing about what this place is and how he knows of his confusion. The End Hulk initially listened with seriousness, until Maestro reveals that due to an unfortunate string of events that occured today, his presence is unwelcomed. With a devastating strike from his Universal Weapon, Maestro swings his weapon. However, the results are not what he'd expect: he blocked it. Immediately reverting to his enraged mode, End Hulk viciously punches away the hammer and stops an incoming punch from Maestro with relative ease. Maestro is taken aback by this and asks how he can do that. With two words of iconic nature, the End Hulk yells out HULK SMASH while uppercutting him sky-high, prompting the crowd to scream as wild as they can as the issue ends with the view of Maestro flying away from the Arena. Notes *Most items found in the other Maestro's new trophy room originate from the game, Marvel Contest of Champions. Category:Comics Category:Marvel NEW